


Just Once

by Minako1x2



Series: Tumblr Marvel Prompts [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako1x2/pseuds/Minako1x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23. “Just once.” Tony and Pepper</p><p>“Just once.”</p><p>Pepper sighed, but only inwardly. She couldn’t let him see. How many times a day did she say “no” to Tony Stark? How many times in a week? A month? A year? Truth be told, it was almost becoming a reflex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windborn/gifts).



“Just once.”

Pepper sighed, but only inwardly. She couldn’t let him see. How many times a day did she say “no” to Tony Stark? How many times in a week? A month? A year? Truth be told, it was almost becoming a reflex.

“No.”

She said no to gold-plated statues of his Iron Man likeness. She said no to renovations to the private jet--it did not need strobe lights and a tiki bar. (Besides, next week it would be something else entirely.) She’d said no to giving away collections she spent years putting together, and no to hot young assistants from legal (who, on occasion, turned out to be international spies/assassins anyway).

“Just one time, Pep. Just come with me this one time.”

“Tony, no. I can’t. I have a company to run. I can’t just take off at a moment’s notice.”

“It’s not a moment’s notice; I had it put on your schedule weeks ago.”

“I know, and I took it off. There’s too much to do. With the merger, and the committee coming in--”

“I saw you took it off, and I had it put back. JARVIS made all the arrangements, everything is taken care of. It will all be here when you get back.”

This was Tony Stark. The man she loved. This frustrating, ego-centric, narcissistic, kind-hearted, genius, who didn’t take “no” for an answer. Not from anyone. Even from her. Oh, he would listen to her on the surface, but there was always a loophole, always some round-about way for him to get what he wanted in the end. Like now.

“Tony, I just can’t.”

“You always say no.”

“Someone has to.”

“Give yourself a break. It will be good. We’ll have margaritas and massages and I’ll take you out for dinner and then we can--”

“Really, Tony, this is all very sweet, but--” She had mountains of things to accomplish. Her arms were filled with files and paperwork at that very moment! Did she not look busy? Did he not know what it took to run a multi-billion dollar company when it carried the name of a partially-sanctioned, reckless superhero? The PR was a nightmare.

“Pepper.” He reached for her, taking her upper arms in his strong and sure hands. “Breathe.”

“Tony.”

“Breathe.”

To humor him, she took a deep breath before fixing him with one of her patented looks. “Happy?”

“Almost. Say yes.”

God. How nice would it be to say ‘yes’? Just once. “Tony, now is just not a good time. I--”

The conversation devolved from there. Both of them talking over the other. It was a familiar pattern, a familiar rhythm that they could both probably go through in their sleep. If you would just-- Why can’t you ever--? Do you understand--? I’m trying to-- I always-- You always--

“Pepper, you’re not listening to me.”

“I am listening. I’ve listened for the past twenty minutes, and I can’t waste any more time. I can’t go. You’re very sweet to try, and I appreciate the sentiment, but it just won’t work. I’m sorry.” She gently twisted away from him, heading for the door that would lead her out of the lab he always had himself locked up in. “Let me get this merger finished, and then maybe we can talk about a vacation.”

“Dammit, Pep, I’m trying to ask you to marry me!”

“Honestly, Tony, if I don’t get the--What?” She stopped, one hand on the door, the other still tightly wrapped around manila folders and escaping papers.

Tony stood amongst his lab, robots and machines and schematics all around, looking very much unlike the playboy the media always portrayed to the public. He looked like . . . a man. No bells, no whistles. “Marry me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Hardly ever, but always with you.” He flipped a screwdriver up into his hand, twirling it around and around. Nervous.

Pepper found her voice hard to find. It stuck in her throat, caught behind disbelief, shock . . . and something else.

She had to give him an answer, and maybe, just maybe . . .

Just once.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt complete!  
> It was fun playing with Tony and Pepper, instead of my usual Steve and Bucky! Thanks to Windborn for the challenge. ^_^
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! [katewmartin](http://www.katewmartin.tumblr.com)


End file.
